New York, New York
by regalroni
Summary: AU. Swanqueen. Professor/student relationship. There will be hardships with some CS. Swanqueen is the endgame so bear with me! There will be lots of angst, fluff, and smut. Lots of smut;) This will be Emma chasing Regina, with Regina's help anyway. TW may be inside, just fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

As Emma walks up to the magnificent site before her, she feels a light squeeze on her hand. She turns to face the man standing next to her, her love, her husband Killian. The man she married straight out of high school, her high school sweetheart. She gave a light squeeze back to the hand that was intertwined with hers as they file in with the mass of students coming to and from class. She still admires every inch of this place, the millions of quads where students gather between classes, the miles of beautiful old architecture that gives you real old college feel. Almost, kind of reminds you of Hogwarts you could say but, not even Hogwarts has anything on New York University. NYU, the place Emma now calls home. This place is beautiful, magnificent really, but it is not like where she grew up and preferred to stay. The unbelievably hot, dry weather of Miami, the traffic, Miami's own beautiful architecture and sadly even the 100 degrees plus weather. Now here she is starting her second semester of junior year at a school she never saw herself in and freezing in the below 0-degree weather they are particularly having today. She had to admit she did miss the comforts of UM (University of Miami) but, she was also happy Killian was accepted into an amazing engineering program. It has always been bittersweet for Emma, moving to New York, leaving the struggles of her life back in Miami. She shrugged off her emotions, happy to be here with Killian in a new chapter of their lives. Hoping this move will help them find their way again, for Killian to less angry, hurtful and bring back joy into their so-called love life. Hand in hand Emma and Killian walk through the glass double doors before them, beginning their day.

"Well this is me. Meet me later for lunch?"

"Of course." Emma answered with a smile, while leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. He gave Emma a warm smile and a small wave while walking down the hall toward his class.

Emma looked down at her phone. _Shit, she thought._ Her class starts in fifteen minutes and it takes twenty minutes to walk from the engineer building she was currently in to the law building where she needs to be. She rushed out the building and basically sprinted towards the science hall. She flung herself through the classroom door and nearly tripped over her own feet, making her way to her seat, finally settling in when the door slammed shut.

Emma felt the heat rising in her body, her cheeks burning, turning red, as she hears the all too familiar sound of heels clicking against the tile floor. Emma looks up, staring at the beautiful woman walking across the room. _Nice to know she hasn't changed at all over winter break, Emma thought_. The gorgeous older woman makes her way to her desk, turning and facing her students, her brown hair falling to her shoulders in a long, wavy bob, her caramel eyes, burrowing into every student. Emma always couldn't help but notice the outfits her professor would be wearing. Today, Emma noticed the professor was wearing black slacks that clung to every toned curve of her legs and her perfectly sculpted ass, a red blouse with a couple of buttons open at the top, black stiletto heels, and a black dress jacket to complete her ensemble. Oh, and not to mention the red lipstick that sculpts her perfectly plump lips. Every outfit her teacher would wear made something rise in Emma, making her stare and want the professor more then she even thought possible.

"Good Morning class."

The unbelievably sexy tone of her professor's voice brought Emma out of her trance. In her lifetime, Emma has found herself attracted to women she'd seen or even been friends with but has always been with Killian and faithful to her husband, although, she has never been pulled toward someone like Emma has with the older woman, ever since she met the professor her first standing before her, which always confused her and terrified her. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about this mysterious woman before her because she was married. She didn't even know her professor. Emma has always waved these thoughts off as nothing more than an infatuation, maybe even lust.

"Good morning Dr. Mills," the class mumbled. Emma looked around the class noticing her fellow students weren't so much morning people as she was. Dr. Regina Mills was everyone's first class of the day, bright and early.

Ms. Mills went about lecturing, going through the different realms of politics. Emily wasn't paying too much attention anymore she had her head rested on her hand, as she stared at Dr. Mills, watching her walk back and forth through the classroom as she lectured. She had to admit, her professor was impressive. The way she carried herself with such confidence, poise, and class, how she worked to get her doctorate in Law and Policy and is now the most requested professor for those pre-law, law enforcement, politics, etc.

Emma's mind kept wondering off, soon landing on a thought of her husband, she felt a flicker of guilt. Why didn't she feel this way toward him or think about him as much as she did her professor? Killian has always been so good to Emma, and loved her so much, well up until the last couple years. Emma loved Killian, she always has but when she met Professor Mills and developed odd feelings and attractions for her, she second guessed the love she really did have for her husband. _NO!_ she thought to herself. She couldn't be thinking that way. She was with Killian, has been for the last 6 years.

The rustling of her classmates woke Emma from her daydream to notice class has come to an end. She starts putting things into her bag when she noticed she didn't take a single note. _Well great, she thought._ "I guess I'll just get them from Ruby," she mumbled to herself. As she said that she realized Ruby didn't show up to class today. Guess I must get them from one of the guys, she thought. Emma and Ruby have group session and occasionally hang out with a few friends from the same class.

Ruby or Red as she goes by is Emma's best friend and has been since the first day she arrived here. Red instantly came up to her after class one day and initiated conversation. Ruby has always been outgoing and not shy at all, Emma couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her best friend. Emma gathered the rest of her things and was starting to head out of the classroom, when that sexy voice froze her in place.

"Miss Swan, can I speak with you a moment," her professor asked, well not so much asked, as state in a matter of fact manner. Emma took a deep breath and headed down the stairs towards the professor. No one ever made Emma nervous or tongue tied more than Ms. Mills did. Emma has never been one to shy away from anything but; Professor Mills always knew how to knock her off her game. Once she reached her destination, Emma stood tall and felt herself suck in her breath. Dr. Mills turned to look at her student standing before her and smiled.

Before she could say anything, Regina took the sight before her. Looking her student up and down, something she shouldn't be doing, but always found herself having wondering eyes when it came to Emma. The student who stood before her was gorgeous. The way her long, blonde, wavy hair fell around her face, how her jade green eyes always stared back into her caramel ones, challenging her. How since it was cold today, Emma was wearing a black sweater that swooped down into a v-shaped neck line and hugged every part of her curves. The professor's eyes drifted down and noticed the student wearing her famous skinny jeans she always sees her in and black heeled boots and don't forget her signature red leather jacket. Regina has always loved the way Emma dressed. Everything the younger woman wore showed off her well-endowed curves, and athletic build. Dr. Mills has always preferred younger women to those of her own age. The ones more her age always wanted something more from the Professor to either have a relationship with her, threaten her career or to leave their loveless marriages, whereas the younger women knew that it was just about sex and Regina loved that. She could set her own pace. There was something different about the student standing before her. She wanted Emma, correction needed Emma. For now, Regina must shove off her need for Miss Swan due to the fact she's married and off limits to the professor. She looked back up into her students face to notice Emma looked to be in her own little world, so the professor began to speak.

As Emma stood before her Professor, she could have sworn the professor was checking her out. Emma shook it off, _there's no way she could have been, Emma thought._ Before she could get any further into her thoughts, Dr. Mills was already speaking. "Was something wrong today Miss Swan? You're not usually so quiet during my class."

Emily shot her head up and her eyes met the professors, "Sorry Dr. Mills. Everything is good. Just a little distracted today." She gave the professor a smirk. Emma did miss the banters her and her professor would have throughout the class. She always liked challenging the older woman. "Next time pay attention in my class Miss Swan, don't waste either of our times." All Emma could do was nod her head letting her teacher know she understood. "Okay great. See you soon Miss Swan," Dr. Mills said with a smirk, then brushed passed Emma, headed upstairs, and then she was gone. Once the professor was out of her sight Emma finally let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma couldn't wait for her day to be over with. Every class she went to that day, her thoughts clouded with the beautiful older woman she had that morning. Emma didn't realize how much she missed seeing the professor over the winter break. She had been back in New York City a whole week before classes started and no thought of the professor was there if Emma had to admit, she had a couple of crazy, hot, dreams of Dr. Mills which is, just one of the many reasons why all things Regina terrified her. Now that she must see the older woman on a regular basis the dreams for Emma become more vivid in her memory, making her more nervous around Regina Mills.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by her last class of the day ending. She gathered up her belongings, glad for the long day to be over. She rushed out of the building towards the coffee shop around the corner from campus where she is now employed, Granny's. Her best friend Ruby's grandmother owned it. Emma was always thankful she took her in and gave her a much-needed job. Emma was always tired of sitting home late nights waiting for Jeremy to come home from his class or internship. She needed a distraction from being home alone, missing her husband, and her odd feelings toward a certain brunette. She entered the local coffee shop where students from campus hangout when classes are over, certain students such as her group of friends sitting in the far corner waving her down.

Emma threw her things under the counter and went to greet her friends before her shift started. "Rubes, where the hell have you been all day?" Her beautiful, brunette, petite best friend looked up at her with a smirk. Emma stared back into the brown eyes waiting for a response.

"Sorry Em. I had more pressing matter this morning," Ruby, aka Red said with a smirk towards Belle. Emma looked between the two rolling her eyes. Those two had always had a thing; just neither one of them will admit that it's more than just sex anymore. Emma had to admit Belle was a beautiful, awkward, shy girl. She was small and kind of skinny.

Emma sits down next to Ruby, "Well I guess I can't get notes from Mills' class from you two, "she said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Em, I've got you covered," her and Ruby's other best guy friend announced. Emma turned to meet soft brown eyes of Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was the sweetest person she had ever met. The only bad thing the girl has ever done, is sleep with the handsome star athlete, David Nolan. Or how everyone calls him, "charming." Sad to say, he hasn't called her back…yet. We still have hope. He's seems utterly smitten, for a jock.

"Thanks Mar," Emma said with a warm smile.

The entrance bell sounded, which all four friends turn around. "Speaking of Dr. Mills," Ruby said with a smirk. All three of his friend turn to look at her, "What? She's hot as hell. You guys can't tell me you don't agree." With that Emma stood and went over to the counter to greet her customer. Just when she thought she got away from the woman today. "Good afternoon Dr. Mills, what can I get for you?"

She was met with caramel eyes and warm smile, "Miss Swan, I didn't know you worked here."

"Uh yeah, I just started last week but, don't you worry I've got this down." Dr. Mills gave her a light chuckle. God, she loved that sound. "Well I'm glad dear. I'd like a Grande caramel macchiato, non-fat, no whip cream please."

Emma smiled, "Right away, professor." In a matter of minutes Emma completed Ms. Mills order. The older woman gave her thanks to Emma, while pulling out a chair at the counter and taking a seat. Emma watched as Regina pulled out paperwork and began working. The older brunette placed glasses on the bridge of her nose and the younger the blonde had to admit, it made her all that more appealing. _This is going to be long shift, Emma thought._ She spent most of her shift talking with her friends, taking orders, and occasionally refilling the professor's order.

"Hey Em, come here for a second" Red called out. Emma finished up making a couple of customers' orders and made her way back over to her friends.

"Yes, Rubes?" Emma asked. While she is waiting for her answer, she noticed all her friends were smiling at her, almost smirking at her. She put her hand on her hip and glared at her friend to continue. Ruby laughed at her before answering,

"Oh calm down Emma. We just noticed that you and our lovely professor over there have been stealing glances at one another." Ruby told her.

She collected herself before answering, thinking about how she even got caught looking at the professor, because well she had been. Was the professor really looking at her as well? She thought to herself.

"I was not staring her Ruby!" Emma almost shouted before turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait Em!" Red called to her laughing.

Emma stopped and turned back around.

"We actually wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight Em."

Emma sighed and looked at her friends, "You guys know I can't go out unless Killian wants to come with."

"What is with that anyways Em?" She turned and looked at Mary Margaret, giving her a pleading look to not bring this up again.

"You know why Mar, it's one of the rules of our marriage."

Mary Margaret looked like she was about to reply when Belle spoke up, "Guys, leave her alone on the matter. Let's just go get ready. I do hope to see you out tonight though Emma, you deserve it."

All the friends said their goodbyes; Emma sighed and returned to her work. As she did so, she locked eyes with the beautiful brunette sitting at her counter.

Regina looked out of the corner of her eye to see her student walking back over towards her friends. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the group didn't make it hard for her too. She heard Miss Swan's tall, lanky friend speak up first, calling Emma out on stealing glances at the professor. Regina had to admit, it made her stomach flutter a little bit. She pushed that feeling and continued to listen to the group of students. If she was being honest, she was stealing glances at her student like her friend had questioned.

Regina continued to pretend she was working on her paperwork when she heard Emma's voice change to more of a sad tone and strained herself to really listen in. The student was talking about how she couldn't do anything without her husband. The professor really didn't like the husband and she had only met him once, on accident. Her heart ached for the poor girl because it seemed like she was being controlled, and Dr. Mills knew of that feeling all too well. She heard the group disperse and turned her gaze towards them, instead of seeing them she locked her eyes with Miss Swan. She wanted to say something, anything, but she knew she shouldn't, so she reluctantly turned her gaze way and went back to her paperwork.

By the time closing time came at 9:30, her friends were long gone with most of the customers. Emma flipped the sign from open to close and noticed the older woman still sitting at her counter. Throughout her shift she noticed the older brunette barely looked up from her work even while Emma was giving her more coffee. She walked over to her professor "Are you hungry?"

Regina looked up from her work to notice she was the last person in the coffee shop. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't realize how late it was." She said while gathering up her stuff. Emma shook her head, "No it's fine. I just realized you haven't had anything to eat."

Regina gave her a warm smile, "Thank you Miss Swan, but I'm fine and should be heading home." Emma grabbed her things and turned off the lights following her professor out of the shop. "Thank you, Miss Swan, Good night," Regina said and turned to leave.

"My name is Emma," she stated matter or fact.

Dr. Mills stopped and turned, "I'm sorry?"

"My name, it's Emma."

Regina's lips curled up into a smile "Goodnight, Emma." She turned to leave again only to be stopped once more by the younger blonde.

"Wait," Emma called. She had no idea why she called out to the professor; she just felt like she needed too or wanted too. She didn't want the older woman to go but, what was she going to offer the older woman to get her to stay? There was a silence between the two women as they just stared at one another waiting for the other one to speak. Before Emma could speak up she was interrupted by her name being called. She turned towards the direction it came from to see her husband jogging towards her. Emma turned back to the professor who gave her a sideways glance before retreating to her car.

"I'm glad I caught you babe." Killian said while giving her a gentle kiss. "I thought we could walk home together."

Emma smiled up at her husband, "That'd be great, let's go." They both took off around the corner towards their apartment but, not without Emma taking one last look behind her as she sees her teachers Mercedes take off around the other corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat on the couch watching reruns of _Sex and the City,_ waiting for Killian to get out of the shower to go do their weekly Friday night dinner and movie date. Emma turned the TV off and turned to meet Killian's eyes, as she heard him come up behind her.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked.

Killian came around to the front of the couch, pulling Emma in for a quick kiss. "Sorry Ems but I'm going to go out tonight with a couple of guys from class. Reschedule?" Killian stated.

Emma looked at him dumbfounded, although she wasn't surprised. Killian has been doing this a lot lately, but his sweet moments almost make up for it. "Seriously? You're going to leave me home alone on a Friday night, again?!" Emma was almost yelling she was so upset.

Killian grabbed Emma's arms gently and pulled her close. "I'm sorry love. I promise we will soon. I have to go." Killian gives Emma a quick kiss and a reassuring smile before heading out the door. As soon as the door closed, Emma flopped back down on the couch and took out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she needed and hit the call button. _Two can play this game, she thought._ She heard someone say "Hello," on the other end, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Hey Rubes, so where are guys at tonight?"

 _The Rabbit Hole_ was packed when Emma pulled up in her taxi. She paid the driver, stepped out of the cab and walked through the front door. After getting passed the bouncer her ears flooded with the beats of remix of Beyoncé's _Formation_ , her eyes took in all the different flashing lights, and as she looked around Emma saw Red over by the bar waving her down, and as she made her way over to her friends she definitely spotted different people staring at her as she walked by. Emma glanced down at her attire and smirked. Tonight, she decided to go all out, Emma had her long wavy hair falling around her face and shoulders, dark, Smokey eyes, nude lipstick, a tight, one strap, dark purple dress that barely hits her mid-thigh, and black pumps to finish her ensemble. Emma directed her eyes back over to Ruby until she made her way up next to the girl.

"I can't believe you actually came out!" Ruby exclaimed. Emily laughed and hugged her friend. She really needed a night out.

The next thing Emma knew she was being engulfed into a group hug. She looked to see Belle and Mary Margaret smiling at her. "Em! I can't believe you actually came out!" Mary Margaret stated.

Emma just shrugged, once again not wanting to talk about Killian at all tonight. "Shots?" Emma answered back. The boys whooped and hollered in agreement.

Five or six shots later, Emma kind of lost count, she found herself on the dance floor with Ruby dancing with every beat and flashing light, grinding with Ruby and just finally letting herself let loose, a feeling she hasn't experience in a very long time. Emma signaled for Ruby that she needed a break and another drink. The girls signaled to Belle and Mar what they were doing and headed off of the dance floor. On the way to the bar, Emma's eyes wondered and landed on a hot brunette, standing at a table with three other women. Her eyes took in the sight, starting at the woman's feet, noticing she was wearing red pumps, moving her eyes up and over the olive skinned, tone legs, noticing the skin tight black dress that barely came over the woman's well-endowed back side, with a plunging neck line. As Emma's eyes kept traveling up the woman's body and towards her face, she noticed something very familiar about the woman, the way her short brown hair fell perfectly around her face and her plump lips that was covered with red lipstick. Emma stopped dead in her tracks, _it couldn't be, she thought to herself,_ and as her green eyes met caramel eyes, it was exactly who Emma thought it was. "Dr. Mills!" Emma called out, making Red stop dead in her tracks at the mention of a name she never thought she'd hear outside of school.

"Hello Miss Swan, Miss Lucas," Regina answered politely.

Emma and Ruby made their way over to the table where Regina was at. "What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

The question made the older woman give Emma a side glance and a glare. "Contrary to what you believe Miss Swan, I do have a life outside of school."

Emma scoffed, "I just meant that I've never seen you here before."

Regina just smiles, knowing her student is known for her honesty and bluntness, she almost finds it endearing. "I don't go out that much, even though my personal life is no business to you."

Emma smirked, "Whatever you say Dr. Mills," Emma said as she pulled Ruby back towards the bar, but not before turning around and saying, "By the way, again, my name is Emma. Have a good night, Regina." Emma gave the older a wink before walking off with a new-found confidence, which she's sure, it's from the many shots she has taken tonight.

Two hours and too many shots later, Emma whispers to Ruby that she must use the restroom. Upon Ruby's request to come with her, Emma shook her head and said she'd only be a couple minutes. Once Emma finally found the restrooms, she walked in, surprised there wasn't a line and went. She was adjusting her hair in the mirror when the bathroom door swung open. She turned to look, to be met again with the caramel eyes she's become all too familiar with. She gave the older woman a smirk before resuming her task at hand. Regina scoffed before retreating into one of the stalls. When the professor came out of the stall she still found Emma standing in front of the mirror. As she washed her hands, Regina kept looking over at her younger student. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol her friends pressured her to consume tonight because right now it was becoming increasingly hard to resist the younger woman.

Emma could feel a pair of eyes bore into her and it made her breath hitch and her pulse to quicken. She couldn't take it anymore and turned to meet the other woman's gaze.

As soon as Emma met Regina's gaze, Regina lost all will power. She slid passed the younger woman, so she could walk to the door and lock it.

Emma watched as Dr. Regina Mills made her way passed her and over to the door, she thought the older woman was going to leave, and when she locked the door instead, her mouth instantly went dry.

Regina made her way back over to Emma, slowly at first, but once she reached the other woman, her acts were quicker. She placed her hand on Emma's waist and pushed the younger blonde up against the sink, pressing her body into the other woman. Feeling her body pressed up against her students, sent electricity through her body, and felt pooling in her core. Regina knew once they parted that she would instantly miss the touch and closeness of both women. In this moment she didn't care, she pressed herself more against Emma, if it was even possible to get closer. She has never been so attracted and turned by someone in her life. Her eyes traveled over the younger woman's body, taking in everything. She moved her eyes up, locking in on the younger woman's lips, wanting to know what she'd tasted like. She felt Emma's breathing becoming quicker, which gave the professor even more confidence about what she was doing. Regina leaned in, only mere inches from pressing her lips to the younger woman's lips. She moved her hands off her student's waist, to stroke her arms, she made light touches down Emma's arm, making the younger woman suck in her breath and close her eyes. Regina's hands traveled down to Emma's as she leans in closer, preparing to finally capture her student's lips. As she parts her lips, her hand runs over something on Emma's hand. She froze, knowing exactly what it was, Emma's wedding ring. That sparked something in Regina, she couldn't do this, have the other woman cheat on her husband was wrong. She started to pull away from the younger woman, already missing the contact.

Emma closed her eyes, to try control her thoughts and calm her breathing, but she couldn't, she kept thinking how the older woman's touch woken something up in her that she thought died a long time ago. She kept her eyes closed as the older woman explored her body, her touches leaving goosebumps. As she felt Regina's breath on her lips she prepared herself for what she knew she wanted most. She waited for something that never came, she felt Regina stiffen after running her hand over her own. Emma mentally cursed herself. _She felt my ring, Emma said to herself._ She opened her eyes to see Regina pulling away. She had to do something to keep the woman from running away. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it felt right, and oh god did she want it to happen. Emma saw Regina retreating for the door; she knew she had to make her move now before the woman walked out on her. Emma reached out, grabbed the older woman by the wrist, pulled her to her and crashed her lips against the professor's. At first, she felt Regina resist, but only lasted moments because soon the older woman melted into Emma's kiss. Regina's plump lips felt so good against her own, she wanted more, more contact, more taste, she slid her tongue against Regina's bottom lip signaling her to open her mouth, and she felt the older woman eagerly open her mouth for Emma's tongue to enter. Both women were fighting for dominance, the sensation sending heat throughout their bodies. It was Emma's turn to push Regina back up against the sink. Once she did so, she felt the older woman moan into her mouth and it only fueled Emma's fire. Emma took the opportunity to grab ahold of the older woman's perfect, toned ass, which she has stared at so many times during class, this action elicited a moan from the professor. Emma's hand traveled down right below Regina's ass, grabbing a hold, and lifting the woman onto the sink. Regina gasped in surprised, her eyes darkening in lust as she pulled the younger woman toward her and wrapping her legs around the student's waist. Each woman was lost in the kiss, hands roaming, bodies pressing closer together, lost in each other's touch. Emma could feel the heat radiating from the older woman's center which made Emma moan and want nothing more than to slide her hand up Regina's thigh, feeling it for herself. As she started sliding her hand slowing up the professor's thigh, a loud bang on the door and women yelling caused both women to spring apart. Emma automatically missing the other woman's body pressed against hers. Emma locked eyes with her professor. Nothing was said for wait seemed like a lifetime and when Emma went to speak, she was cut off by Regina pushing passed her, unlocking the door and pushing her way through the crowd of annoyed women. Emma sighed, she knew Regina was running.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina ran out of the bathroom, a few tears welling up in her eyes and she had no idea why, no idea what this girl was doing to her. She ran for the exit, ignoring her friend's protests and requests to follow her; she just had to get away. Regina retrieved her coat, rushed out the door and hailed a taxi, sighing in relief that there was many taxi's waiting outside the club, so she could continue running, running from what happened, running from what she felt, because that is all Regina knew how to do.

Regina looked out the window, watching the city lights roll by her as the taxi leads her outside of the city where she lives. She has always loved New York, lived here her whole life, but circumstances had her change her life and move outside of the city life. Once the taxi took her beyond city limits, it would only be a short amount of time when she could see her home and breathe a sigh of relief.

The professor thanked the taxi driver as she paid him and stepped out of the vehicle and back into the cold winter's air. She opened the gate to her walk way and began her decent towards her home. She looked up to her house, her porch light giving her house a simmering glow in the dark night. She was welcomed by the steps to her big white door that held the number 108. Regina unlocked the door to her mansion and once in the foyer she leaned herself against the door and sighed. Trying to gather her thoughts and feelings away from the blonde, she stepped forward, heading up the foyer stairs leading into her living room. As she reached the top step and was removing her jacket, she heard padded feet running on the top floor and making their way down the stairs. A smile crept on her face as she set her jacket down and crouched down waiting for the impact. The little body attached the padded feet barreled into the older woman.

"Mommy!" The little boy squealed as Regina lifted him up into her arms. Regina kissed the top of the little boy's head, "Hello baby."

"Henry!" Regina turned to see her older sister running towards them.

"I'm sorry sis. I know he's supposed to be asleep, but he wouldn't lie down until you got home," her sister tried to explain in a rushed tone.

Regina just laughed, "it's okay Zelena."

Zelena breathed a sigh of relief of her younger sister's calmness. "Okay good. Since that is settled, can you tell me why you're home so early?" Zelena asked as her and Regina made their way into the kitchen. Regina set Henry down and crouched down to meet him at eye level.

"Henry, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed and I'll be shortly to tuck you in." The little boy nodded in agreement and took off running towards the stairs, his onesie padded feet giving out on him half way there as he slipped. The little boy shook himself unfazed and headed up the stairs. Both women turned to each other laughed as the descended further into the kitchen.

"So, Gina, are you going to answer my question or no?" The older sibling asked.

Regina turned to look at her older sister. Zelena was not too much older than the younger brunette, try about five years older than her tender age of 32, but she had very different characteristics than Regina has. Instead of caramel eyes, plump lips and brunette hair, the older sibling has radiant red hair, and dazzling blue eyes. They have similar bone structure but, the older sibling was slenderer in build whereas the younger sister had more curves to her. She took her older sister in after she learned their so called "mother" abandoned her at a young age. Left her out of the family. Zelena was her half-sister from a different man who their mother had an affair with before Regina's father. Zelena became defiant after the passing of their mother two years ago. After that she took Zelena in, giving her a chance for a better life and getting her back on her feet and help with Henry.

She turned away from Zelena, looking at her phone and responding to the many text messages she received from her friends since she left the club.

"I'm going to take that as something happened tonight you don't want to talk about," Zelena stated matter of fact.

"You're right, I don't," Regina spat back.

Zelena looked at her sister up and down, "Oh my god, you met a woman!" she yelled.

Regina glared at her sister for being able to read her and headed towards the stair case.

"Wow Gina, you won't even talk about it. She must be someone pretty special then."

The professor stopped in her tracks and turned to her sister, "What are you insinuating Zel?

" "Normally you never care; about any girl you meet, so, you not wanting to talk about her means that there is something more there."

The younger sibling turned away briefly and then looked back at the older woman before her, "Maybe. I can't and won't talk about it Zelena and don't you have a boyfriend or whatever to go see." Regina all but sneered at her sister.

Zelena raised her hands in defense and surrender, "Alright fine sis but, I can't wait to find out who this girl that is making my sister actually feel things for once." On that note Zelena grabbed her purse and headed out of the house never hearing Regina whisper, "You never will."

Regina headed up the stairs towards her little boy's room, peaking in seeing her son sitting on the bed looking at pictures in one of his books. Regina opened the door and met the little boys gaze. "Mommy what took you so long?"

The older woman walked over and kissed the top of her son's head, "I'm sorry baby Auntie Zelena wouldn't stop talking." The little boy giggled as Regina sat down beside him. Henry grabbed his books, his favorite, _Beauty and the Beast,_ and snuggled up to his mother's side. Regina ran her hands through her son's way too long of hair for a 3-year-old and looking at her son in awe. Henry Daniel Mills looked so much like his mother, have the signature brown hair and caramel eyes, high cheek bones and an infectious smile, the only things he inherited from his now deceased father was his fun and energetic personality and nose. Regina had tear escape her eyes as she thought about Daniel. He was such a good friend to Regina throughout all their years together. That's all they ever were though, friends, besides one drunken, lonely night that led them to having Henry. Regina always knew she was attracted to women, she never cared for men, but that night Daniel was an exception. After they found out Regina was pregnant with Henry, she remembered Daniel wanted nothing more than to do right by her and marry her. Daniel was a firefighter for New York City and he was one of the best but, a warehouse fire took his life and five others of his brothers that day 3 and a half years ago when she was seven months pregnant with her son. Regina always had guilt after his passing because that day she turned down his proposal. Regina never wanted to get married, and if she ever would consider it, it would be with a woman whom she loved. As she looked back down at her son she just felt grateful that she still has a piece of him, who she loves dearly.

" _Beauty and the Beast_ again my love?" Henry looked up and smiled at his mother, "Yes pwease mommy."

Emma pushed passed the crowd of angry women who were cursing at her for having to wait to get into the bathroom. Emma didn't care she still pushed passed with tears falling from her eyes. She told herself she wouldn't cry, that she wouldn't let the older woman make her feel this way but, when she kissed the other woman so many feelings she was repressing in her mind came rushing to the surface and she swore the older brunette had felt the same but, apparently to Emma she did not. She kept walking until some blocked her way and placed their hands on her arms. "Em, what the hell? What was all that commotion about?"

She looked up to meet her friend Ruby's eyes, which were filled with confusion and worry. "Oh my god, Emma are crying? What's wrong?" Ruby looked her friend over trying to figure out what was happening and why her friend was being so mute. That's when Emma froze, she saw the realization hit her drunk friend, "Oh Em, you didn't."

"I didn't what Rubes?" Emma asked trying to play it cool.

"Em! Her lipstick is smeared all over your lips! I saw her rushing out of her but didn't understand why and now that I see you. "What the hell is happening Emma?"

Emma started crying again, still feeling the effects of Regina and alcohol, "I don't know Ruby! It just happened. I feel things for her Rubes, things I shouldn't, things I should feel for Killian but, I fucking don't!"

Ruby embraced her friend in a tight embrace, "Alright Em, let's get a cab and get you out of here. You can stay at my place tonight. We will talk, drink some more, and fill in the girls in tomorrow. Let's go."

Once they girls reached Ruby's apartment, opened a bottle of wine, Ruby hadn't stopped pacing in front of Emma who was seated on the couch sipping her wine. "Okay, so, what I am getting from this Em is that you want what with Dr. Mills, a relationship? Sex? I didn't even think you liked women!"

Emma looked down, almost ashamed of herself for what was happening. "As I keep telling you, I don't know. I've always been attracted to girls, but I've also always been with Killian. She takes my breath away Rubes. I can't stop staring at her, can't stop thinking about her, and now I can't stop thinking about what happened tonight!" Emma exclaimed as she stood, running her hand through her long brown locks.

Ruby stopped pacing and turned to her friend, "I get that she's hot Em, anyone with eye's can see that."

Emma just looked at her friend, trying to come up with words to explain this. "It's just more than her being 'hot' Red," Emma spat. She was growing kind of tired of her friend's insinuations.

"Whoa Em, I'm just trying to figure this out. So, that brings me to my earlier question, what happened tonight?"

Emma sighed and took a seat back down on her friend's couch, Ruby following the lead and taking a seat next to her. "She started it Ruby. She was the one who locked the bathroom door and was going to kiss me first! Then she felt my wedding ring and tried to run but, I couldn't let her, I just couldn't, so I kissed her. It was amazing. The best kiss I've ever had. There was so much passion, feelings, and sparks. It was getting heated and out of hand when she broke apart and ran," Emma's eyes shifted down at the remembrance of the last part.

Ruby placed her hand over Emma's, "Okay Em, I'm here for you. I was just trying to understand and I'm not sure what this is between you two and I don't think neither of you do as well."

"Red, we know her reputation. She doesn't do relationships, at all."

"Are you wanting that from her Em?"

"Maybe, I think about it a lot. I've never actually talked about this before, never thought about it out loud."

Ruby considered her next words carefully, "I am here for you and will help you in any way that I can, but, Em, you're married to a man, who loves you."

Emma turned and glared at her friend, "You have no idea what it's been like. I've been miserable. It's not the same anymore with him. Things have happened."

Ruby looked at her friend with worry, "What things?"

Emma just shook her head, "Nothing, I'm exhausted. Can we just sleep?"

Ruby nodded her head and let her friend lie down on her couch. She covered Emma up and headed to her own room. Before Emma could fall asleep on her friends couch her head swam with thoughts of the beautiful older brunette. She felt around in the dark for her phone, finding it in between the couch cushions. She thumbed through her contacts, finding the number she placed in her phone at the beginning of the semester when her professor gave her students her number for school priorities only. Still being slightly intoxicated and overrun with emotions she started sending a text message to her professor.

Regina was finally trying to get some sleep after eventually getting Henry to close his eyes and go to sleep, when she heard her phone buzz on her night stand. She clicked on the home button on her iPhone to see a text message from an unknown number. Deciding to open it she gasped at what she read and who it was from.

 _Hey, I really want to talk to you about what happened tonight. You ran out so fast. I just never got to apologize but, not about what happened between us because I'll never apologize for that. I'm sorry the way it happened and I'm sorry that I let you go. -Emma_

The professor just stared at her phone, having trouble processing what her younger student was almost confessing to her. She shouldn't talk to her, she couldn't, it's going to complicate everything she's used to and wants to run from but, she found herself texting back.

 _Meet me in my office Monday morning, 9am, sharp._

Emma was surprised to see that Dr. Mills even was up, let alone responding to her text message. She also couldn't hide the smile that crept onto her face at getting the professor to talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke up to her phone buzzing on the coffee table. Emma groaned, opened her eyes, grabbed her phone and cursed as she saw the 15 missed calls and 20 text messages from both her husband, Belle and Mary Margaret but, Kilian's' missed calls is what concerned her the most. Her phone began buzzing again, signaling that Killian was calling her once again.

"Hello," Emma answered quietly.

"Where the hell are you Em? Get your ass home, NOW," Killian yelled as he hung up. Emma sprang up, gathering her things and racing out the door without even saying goodbye to her best friend.

On the cab ride home Emma couldn't stop herself from crying and shaking at the thought of what was going to come next as soon as she got home. Killian normally wasn't like this, other times he was a sweet guy, but other times when he's been drinking and when Emma defies him, he gets upset. Emma's phone buzzed telling her she had a new text message, seeing it was from Ruby she breathed a sigh of relief and answered quickly telling her friend she was okay and heading home. She saw their apartment building coming into view and the nerves started eating at her even more. She smiled at the cab driver, paid him, and headed up to her apartment. Emma slipped her key into the lock and unlocked her apartment as soon as she stepped through she felt hands grab her arms tightly and throw her onto the couch.

"Emma! Where were you last night?" Killian asked in a rage state.

Emma couldn't stop the tears from falling, "I'm sorry Killian! I went out last night with Ruby and then stayed with her."

Killian finally looked at Emma and what she was wearing, which was her last night's clothes, "I can see that, why are dressed like a slut Em?"

Emma was taken aback by his statement and stood up to meet his gaze, "Killian, I'm no- "but Emma was cut off by Killian backhanding her right in her jaw causing her to cry out in pain. Emma's hand reached for her jaw, but Killian grabbed onto her arms way too tightly. "Killian let go, you're hurting me," Emma pleaded. Killian let go and glared at his wife before storming out of their apartment and leaving a banged up, crying Emma behind.

Saturday afternoon Regina found herself curled up on the couch with Henry sleeping soundly on her lap as they watched Pixar's, _inside out,_ which was one of her little boy's new favorite movies. "Hello!" Regina heard someone call out, once she realized it was her sister as Zelena came around the corner. Regina glared at her older sister and shushing while pointing down to Henry. "Oops, sorry sis," Zelena whispered as she took a seat next to her sister on their couch.

"So, did you have last night Regina?" Zelena tried to ask casually.

Regina looked at Zelena and sighed, "I thought I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"Which is bullshit!" Zelena almost yelled.

The younger sister glared at Zelena for using such crass language, "Language Zelena! Also, lower your voice."

"I'm sorry, it's just, come on, we tell each other everything. That's what we do and the fact that you're not is concerning. How special is this girl?"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She knew she was in a battle she wasn't going to win. "Fine Z, she's special, she has been since she stepped foot into my class room last semester."

Zelena's eyes turned wide in realization, "She's a student? Whoa sis but anyways, go on, please."

"Yes, I know she's a student but, there has always been something about her. She's different."

"Different how?" Zelena asked.

"She challenges me, always speaks up during class, she's blunt and honest, funny, and seems really sweet and caring also, not mention she's beautiful."

Zelena smiled at her sister's confession. She knows her sister never talks about someone this way. It was a nice change. "Than what's the problem?"

Regina looked at her sister in disbelief, "Because Z, she is my student, I hardly know the girl, I feel like I already care for her and she's married."

"She's married?!" Zelena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister was falling for someone who was completely unavailable.

"Regina, what has happened between you two?"

Regina adjusted herself on the couch, so she could look at Zelena while she was speaking without disturbing Henry. "We kissed last night Zelena, it could've gone further, but I stopped it. I couldn't." Regina admitted to her sister.

Zelena just stared at her sister, unsure of exactly what to say. This was so unlike Regina to act this way and it was sweet the way she was caring about whatis happening with this girl, which is definitely new for her sister. "Regina, I'm going to give advice that I probably shouldn't give but, here it goes." She takes a minute to look in her younger sister's eyes, her big caramel eyes were glossed over, trying to not to show emotion, or perhaps break down and cry. "You shouldn't let this go, don't let her go. You are pushing her away, yes, for good reason but, honestly Regina she apparently isn't happy in her marriage and cares for you bad enough to risk cheating. So, I think you should embrace it and see what happens."

Regina almost jumped off the couch and run away from what her sister was saying but, refrained since she has her sleeping son laying on her. Instead, she took a minute to let what her sister said sink in, basking in what it would be like to try with Emma. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she turned to answer her sister. "No Zelena, this is not how it works, this is not how I work. It is too risky, especially since Henry will be involved in it all."

Zelena sighed and looked down at her sleeping nephew, "I know you love him dearly but, you deserve to be happy too and maybe Emma will surprise you."

Before Regina could answer she felt her son stir and looked down to meet with big brown eyes. "Hey there baby." Regina smiled at her son.

"Mommy, I hungry." The older woman stood up and lifted her son into her arms, heading to the kitchen to make him a snack. Before she could go far an arm reached up and grabbed her softly, "Just humor the thought okay sis?" The professor just looked at her sister and turned to take Henry into the kitchen.

Emma turned from the TV when she heard the front door open, she met Killian's eyes and then turned away and back to the television. Killian sighed and walked over to his wife and took a seat next to her on the couch. "Love, I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

Emma turned her attention to her husband, her jaw was still killing her after taking four pain killers, her arms were sore from where he grabbed her, so no she did not want to forgive him. She could never forgive him for the things he has done to her. It only started after he spent too much time with his friends from school; drinking all the time and whatever else he has decided to get into. Today though, Emma had no more fight left in her, she was in pain and tired, she decided to say what she always says to smooth things over, "Yes, of course Killian, I forgive you." He smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek, he always knew she would forgive him. "Okay love, I'll make us some dinner." As soon as Killian was in the kitchen, tears rolled down her cheeks as she texted Ruby back, again telling her that everything was okay.

Monday morning could not come quick enough for Emma, it was the first she was smiling for once, but her professor always had that effect on her. As she was putting her makeup on, trying to cover the bruise on her jaw, Emma kept checking the time making sure she wasn't going to be late meeting with Dr. Mills. As she applied the last of her makeup, she looked at herself in the mirror, deciding her make up covered the bruise well enough, Emma retrieved her school bag and began her brisk walk to school. Emma was thankful that Killian decided to go to school early to leave to have the morning by herself. Killian did not leave Emma's side during the weekend, trying to make up for what he did, which he does every time after he hurts her. Emma looked at her watch noticing she only had fifteen minutes to get to Dr. Mills office. She started picking up her pace as she entered the law building heading towards her office.

Once Emma approached Dr. Mills office, she heard voices on the inside, and decided best to wait instead of interrupting her professor. She learned her lesson the last time she walked in on her professor having a meeting with the Dean. Emma ended up getting an ear full from the older woman later on. She smiled at the memory reminiscing about how hot the older woman looked while she was angry. While Emma was deep in thought, she heard Dr. Mills door open and the same three friends from the bar the other night step out of her office. Emma nodded and said hi to the professors before standing and following her professor into her office.

"Shut the door and sit-down Miss Swan."

Emma did as she was told before speaking, "Really? We are back to Miss Swan again?" Emma sat in her seat on the other side of the professor's desk, eyeing her instructor.

"Yes, because that is how it has to be."

Emma scoffed, she couldn't believe the older woman was acting like this, after taking a breath; Emma wasn't as surprised as she pretended to act. She could tell Regina was good at running. "No."

"No?" Dr. Mills asked.

"You're running. The only reason I think of why you are running is because I'm married. I get that I am, but I want you, there is something about you that I can't resist, and I want to get to know you more and see what this thing is. I know it's scary and weird but, there is something between us and you know it!" Emma took a breath, she was rambling, and she knew it but she couldn't let Regina shut her out like this either.

Regina was stunned by her student's confession, so honest and open. Regina had to admit, it gave her butterflies that someone smart and beautiful wanted her, really wanted her. She stood and made her way to the other side of her desk where her student was sitting, staring at her. Once she was in front of her student, she placed her hand under Emma's chin. Emma winced as she did so, and Regina thought it was odd but said nothing about it. "Please stand Miss Swan."

As soon as Emma stood she felt her professor's lips crash against hers, it was a little painful on her jaw but, she didn't care. All she cared about in this moment she was kissing her beautiful professor back. Emma softly placed her hands-on Dr. Mills hips, pushing her back until her professor hit her desk. Emma tightened her hold on the older woman hips signaling her to jump. As Regina slightly jumped allowing Emma to lift her onto her desk and she ran her tongue across Regina's bottom lip asking for entrance that was eagerly granted. Emma felt unbelievably happy and felt butterflies in her stomach and it was all due to the gorgeous woman she was pulling in closer to deepen the kiss. Regina moaned as Emma deepened their kiss, bringing their bodies closer, pressing into each other as much as they could. Emma moved her hands away from Regina's hips, trailing her fingers down the professor's front, starting at her clavicle, moving down, grazing over the older woman's breasts that elicited a gasp from Dr. Mills causing Emma to smirk into the kiss. She made her way down, toying with the older woman until she landed on the buttons to her blazer, slowly unbuttoning each button until the jacket was open and sliding off the professor's shoulders. Regina shook out of her jacket, letting it fall onto her desk. Her hands slid down Emma finding the zipper to her red leather jacket, she slowly began unzipping her students jacket when all the sudden Emma froze, pulling away from the professor. Regina instantly missed her students lips on hers, her warm body pressed against her own, she almost whined at the loss.

"Emma, what happened?"

Emma refused to meet Regina's eyes; she couldn't let her see what was under her jacket, the bruises, the scratch marks from Killian's nails from digging into her skin. Emma needed to get out. Why didn't she think of this sooner? Yes, she wanted the woman standing before her but, she also couldn't let her see what has been happening. It flipped a switch in her brain, yelling at her to run even though she had just accused the older woman of doing the same. _This is different, she thought._

Regina hopped off her desk, straightening out her skirt as Emma was trying to gather up her stuff; she made her way over to her student and grabbed her softly. That's when she noticed it, the bruise on Emma's jaw. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

"Emma, please tell me why you have a decent size bruise on you jaw?"

Emma looked up at her professor, eyes wide having no idea what to say. "I, um, I have to go." She tried rushing out, before she could Regina grabbed Emma's arm, causing her to wince again.

"Emma, what the hell is going on?"

Emma couldn't stop the tears from building in her eyes. "Please, Regina, don't ask."

Regina placed a hand over her mouth processing it all. It took her a minute to speak again, surprised that her student didn't run out yet. "Did he hit you Emma?"

Emma couldn't even answer so she just nodded. There was something about Regina that could pull information out of her without a problem.

"I need you to take off your hoodie."

Emma shook her head, not wanting to show her more.

"Now, Miss Swan." The younger woman jumped at her professor's sternness but, listened. She slowly unzipped her jacket, and slid it off her shoulders, earning a different kind of gasp from the older woman. Regina made her way over to Emma and embraced her, "I'm so sorry Emma."

Emma felt a tear land on her shoulder thinking it was her own, come to find out, it wasn't her tear. She pulled away from the older woman looking into her eyes, seeing how much she cared just by looking in them. Regina raised her hand and gently caressed the bruise on her student's jaw, causing a slight flinch from her student. She started at her jaw and moved her way towards Emma's arms, brushing her fingers delicately over them. "I'm going to kill him," Regina whispered at she looked over Emma. Before Emma could reply, Regina's door flew open.

"Mommy!" Emma turned to see a little boy barrel towards her professor. She looked between the little boy and the older woman standing before her, eyes wide, shocked.

"I'm so sorry sis, he couldn't wait to see you." Emma watched as the woman made her way in to the office. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; she really didn't know the older woman standing before her. "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were meeting with a student. I am so rude. Hi, my name is Zelena."

Emma noticed the other woman holding out her hand for her to shake. "Um, hey, Emma." She shook her hand. "I have to go." She grabbed her stuff and ran out.

"Emma, wait!" She watched her student run away from her. "Z watch Henry!" She yelled as she took off after her student. After chasing her for a couple of minutes she caught Emma as she was leaving the building. Regina gently grabbed Emma by the wrist as she caught up to her. "Please don't leave like this. We need to talk."

Emma turned cheeks stained with her make up running down her face from crying. "You have a child Regina! I don't know anything about you and I'm sorry I dragged you into this whole mess. I can't, I can't do this" She stated as she looked at Regina one more time before taking off. Not even bothering to look back to see the older woman had tears of her own running down her beautiful face.


	6. Chapter 6

As Regina sulked back into her office, tears still fresh on her olive cheeks, she saw her sister and her son sitting behind her desk playing on Zelena's phone. Zelena looked up at her sister and noticing her sister's state, she pulled Henry off her lap. "Henry, go ahead and keep playing with Auntie Zelena's phone. I'm going to go talk to mommy," Zelena told her nephew while placing a kiss on his head. She walked over to her sister and instantly pulled her into a hug, "That was her wasn't it?" It wasn't so much a question as an observation of what just happened moments before. Regina just nodded against her sister's shoulder not wanting to move. Eventually the two sisters pulled away from each other and Zelena decided to break the silence once again, "What happened? I've never seen you like this. You obviously are way passed just caring about her."

Regina sighed, she hated talking about things like this to anyone, even to her friends that were grilling her with questions earlier and just shrugged it off saying it was something related to her son. "There might be more there but, I don't know. I know her and yet don't really know her. What I found out this morning Zelena was that her husband is an abusive asshole," Regina paused. She felt lost with all these emotions running through her and not knowing what to do. So, she said just that, "I have no idea what to do."

Zelena processed the information her sister was telling her. She couldn't believe the situation her sister was putting herself in. She wanted her to go after this girl but, now there is so much more going on, should she still give Regina the same advice she did the day before? She took a moment and looked at her sister and seeing so many emotions cross her face and decided what she needed to tell her. "Gina, I love you, you know that but, you have to decide what you want to do now. I still stand by what I said the day prior. She seems worth it to you." Regina went to reply to her sister but, was cut off. "Mommy come look what I did on Auntie Zelena's phone!"

Emma hated this day, everything was happening against her it felt like. She felt hurt and kind of jealous that her professor had a child and she had no idea why. Was the professor interested? Was she straight? Was she with someone? From previous encounters Emma didn't think so but now she is second guessing everything. She skipped out on Dr. Mills class that afternoon not wanting to see her beautiful Professor. Her other classes just seemed like a blur and her friends tried to speak to her. She has even been ignoring Killian all day today, which will bite her in the ass later and it didn't matter to Emma, not right now. She kept thinking about a certain brunette and wanting nothing more than to see her. She thought she would win the professor over and get her to see what they felt for each other, now, she wasn't so sure. Regina having a kid changed things and she didn't want Regina or her child to get involved in her messed-up life.

Emma's mind kept racing as she walked through the brisk air of New York weather as she headed to work. Hoping it was busy that way she couldn't think about a certain someone. _Good luck with that, she thought._ As she entered the coffee shop the first thing she noticed was her friends sitting in their usual spot. They waved her over, as she sighed and looked at her phone for the time. She still had a few minutes until her shift began. "Hey guys, "Emma said as she approached.

The first response she received was, "Holy shit Em! You have a thing for Dr. Mills? That's so awesome! She's so hot!" Mary Margaret exclaimed which earned an elbow to the ribs from Ruby. "Mary you idiot!"

Emily was furious, "You told them Rubes?!" Ruby looked between Emily and the girls, she knew she shouldn't have but they could always tell when she had secret and could pry it out of her. "I'm sorry Em it slipped out, I told them it was more than they understood but you know how Mar can be."

Emma could not believe what she was hearing, and she knew why Ruby felt this way, she could tell that night after the bar when they talked, Ruby wasn't sure if she should approve the "relationship" or not. "Seriously Rubes, I know you don't approve but it's my life and when I'm around her, I'm happy."

"Emma we're glad she makes you happy after the way Killian seems to treat you but, she's older, she's your Professor, you don't even know her," Belle spoke up. Emma looked at them dumbfounded, her green eyes wide with shock. Why were her friends acting that way? Was it so crazy to believe that she could want; no need someone like Dr. Mills? Of course, it was, Regina was way out of her league she couldn't believe what she was getting into with her, but she can't shut off her emotions and her friends don't need to know that. "I need to get to work, and I'll talk to you guys later."

"Em don't walk away like that," Ruby yelled. She ignored her friend's pleas to stay. She really needed work to go well otherwise she might explode.

Her friends stayed for an hour longer before they left, and Emma was grateful because she couldn't take the looks anymore, Rubes's guilty "I'msorry" look. They didn't understand what she wanted. Emma wanted the smoking hot Professor with her sultry voice and soft curves. Emma shook her head, trying to not to think how the beautiful professor looked and felt, only turning her on and she couldn't afford that to happen.

Emma was finally glad that closing time had come. Luckily for her it was busy since school had just started a couple weeks back and Professors are already giving huge assignments. Emma was sweeping the coffee shop humming a soft tune to herself when she heard the front door open. _Damn it, I forgot to lock that, she thought._ She sighed "We're closed" she told the person without even turning around to look at them.

"I was hoping you to catch you before you left."

Emma froze. She didn't even need to turn around to know who had walked into the shop, the woman who has been in her thoughts all night long.

"Regina…."

Regina dared to step forward and place her hand on Emma's shoulder to turn her around so they could be face to face. "Emma, I can't let this go. I won't. What is happening is not okay. You told me earlier today that you didn't want to get me involved, well, I am now. I cannot let this keep happening to you."

Emma looked into her deep caramel eyes and saw nothing but concern and sadness. She did not want to see those emotions in her professor's beautiful eyes. "Regina, you have too. Now please go home," she told the older woman as turned back around and continued sweeping.

Regina grew impatient; she walked around her student to stand in front of her, hands on her hips with sadness and anger, flooding through her. "What about what you said this morning? You told me there was something between us and you couldn't let it go! Now you're backing out?"

Emma dared to look up into Regina's eyes and saw so much emotion in them that it pained her to know she was the cause of all this. She went to speak but, the other brunette was not finished. "I am not letting him get away with this and I am definitely not letting you go. I can't let you go back to him."

Emma started to tear up; Regina has been good at making her so emotional. She never was until she met someone who could bring out everything within her. "I still mean what I said to you earlier this morning. Once I realized what you would see on me I got scared. I didn't want to let you but somehow you broke down my walls. He can be dangerous Regina. I was selfish before with wanting you so much that I'd risk it but, I can't be like that, not with you."

"Because I have a son? A sister?"

"Yes! Exactly. You have a family. My fucked-up life doesn't need to be put on them or you."

"Stop making decisions for me Emma!"

Emma fell silent and looked into deep caramel eyes waiting for her to continue.

With that Regina closed the distance between them and kissed the soft, pink lips she never could stop thinking about. She needed more, she felt Emma pull her closer and she knew the younger blonde needed more as well. The professor pushed her tongue passed parted lips and moaned at the contact.

Emma let the broom drop to the floor and moved her hand to cup Regina's cheeks and caress them gently, deepening their kiss as much as she could. She couldn't get enough of the other woman, couldn't get close enough. Emma felt Regina's hands roam her body and moaned into the hot mouth dominating hers. When air was needed, she gently and reluctantly pulled away from the professor and resting her forehead against the older woman's.

As her forehead was resting against Emma's, Regina couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face. She felt happy and content for the first time in a long time. The moment didn't last long as the older woman froze as she heard a man clear his throat behind her.

Emma looked over Regina's shoulder and sprang away from her. "Killian, hi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up like I always do." He looked at them with rage in his eyes.

"Oh, right. Um, let me get my things and we will go." Emma said as she walked away from the older woman to grab her purse. She didn't get very far when a hand reached out and stopped her.

"Emma you are not going home with him."

"The hell she isn't. I am her husband, she belongs with me. Who are you to tell her otherwise?"

"I am Dr…." She couldn't finish as she saw the pleading look in her student's eyes. "I'm her friend."

Killian just looked her up and down not only to size her up but also to check her out. He had to admit the older woman standing before him was one of the hottest women he has ever seen.

"Get your stuff Em and let's go, Now."

Regina stood in front of Emma in a protective stance, one that even surprised her.

"Regina, please, do not make this any harder. I'm going home with him."

The older brunette looked at younger student in disbelief. She couldn't understand why she would do this. She didn't know how to stop her, but she knew if she didn't Emma would suffer.

"There is no way I'm letting you walk out this door with him," she stated a little too firmly towards Emma as she gently clasped her hands with the younger woman's.

"There is no debate on the matter. I'm going." Emma told her as she let go of her and grabbed her stuff. She grabbed her professor by the wrist gently and with pleading eyes as she led her outside to lock up the shop.

Once the coffee shop was locked up, Emma gave one last glance towards the older brunette who had disbelief all of her face and tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't look at her anymore; she had caused the woman too much pain and emotion the last 24 hours. She let Killian grab her by the hand and lead her away towards her apartment and leaving a shocked Regina frozen in place.

When they arrived back to their apartment Killian threw Emma through the door, slammed it shut, and didn't even locked it as he made his way over to her. Emma knew she was screwed. Not only had she been ignoring him for most of the day but she is pretty sure he just caught her and her stunning professor in a heated lip lock. She knew she was right when she felt a fist connect with her cheek and lip. Emma screamed out with tears running down her face from the intense pain. The blonde brought her fingers up to her lip and once she took them away, they were coated in her blood. She looked up at Killian, wanting to plead, to beg, just make it stop but Emma knew that would never happen. Not when her husband was in this kind of mood.

Killian grabbed by the arms roughly and pulled his wife towards him. "Why do you make me do this? I don't enjoy doing this Em."

"Then don't," Emma replied in a whisper so low that Killian didn't almost catch it.

"I have too. Ever since we moved from Miami you have been defiant, distant and apparently wanting someone else."

"Why is it different here? You weren't like this back in Miami. For the years we have been together you have never done this!" Emma was so angry, sad, scared that everything was pouring out of her. "Not since we got here, and you started drinking more and only worrying about your so-called friends!" Her outburst earned another smack across the face from Killian.

"I've always been like this! You just never gave me a reason to be this way towards you. Than tonight I catch you with that woman! Ugh! The girl before you knew her place; obviously you don't and need to be taught."

Emma froze at this statement. She knew Killian had dated one other girl in High school, Milah, before they got together the end of her sophomore year. It was brief, and everyone knew about them, there were rumors about how Killian could be towards that girl, but Emma chose to ignore it. Now, years later, she is regretting her decisions a lot.

"Although Em, I am impressed, that woman is unbelievably hot. Never thought you'd go for a woman, although I had my suspicions but, let alone get one has hot as her. Tell me Em, is she someone special?"

That made Emma react, "No!"

Killian knew better than that, he knew her too well. "So, if I were to go find her…"

"NO!" Emma screamed at him. She couldn't let him go anywhere near Regina. She would take any beating if it he left her alone.

"I knew it! Why Em? Why her? I knew you wanted someone else that's why I've been so angry with you!"

"I can't answer that Killian."

His grip began to tighten around her arms, "Why not?"

Emma was about to reply when the door opened and in walked the woman she did not expect to see nor wanted her here whatsoever.

"Let her go!"

Killian shoved Emma behind and faced the woman standing before him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here for her. I wasn't going to let her stay here." The professor stated as she slowly walked toward them. "So, you either let her come with me or I call the police. I should let you know that I am great personal friends with the Chief of Police, Robert Gold" she said with a smirk as she pulled out her phone.

Killian slowly let Emma go and she began to tremble not knowing what to do. She didn't want to make Killian more upset but also really wanted to go with Regina.

"Emma, dear, please go get some of your things so we can go." The older woman calmly told her.

While Emma went to pack her school books and some clothes, Killian and Regina were in the living room staring each other down and looking like they were waiting for the other to make a move. Which neither of them did until Emma came back out of the bedroom and headed towards her professor.

"Let's go," Regina told Emma as she grabbed her student by her hand, intertwining the fingers and heading towards the door.

"You'll regret this," They heard Killian say.

Regina turned around to give one last look at the piece of scum they were leaving behind, "I won't," was her final words and she led Emma out of the apartment.


End file.
